Haunted
by Rai Akuma
Summary: I'm not so good at summaries... just Enjoy


**Haunted**

By Rai Akuma

I apologise to Zechs that again this will not be a yaoi, yuri or lemon fic but I don't really know how to write one so Gomen nasai Zechs sama but not this time.

I'll try to keep the swearing (if there is any) in Japanese (there was in my last fic though, so I wouldn't be surprised if there is)

I do not own the characters I use in these fics, nor do I get paid for writing them. Please, no flames, they'll burn up the page lol*

Email: RaiAkuma1@activemail.co.uk

"So this is the place" said a blond boy as he ventured out of the van "yep, this is it Quatre" said a young woman by the name of Irea "where's Wufei?" "Oh, grumpy gut's is in the back with Meiran and the stuff" "shall we let them out?" Irea asked "Oh I suppose so, you don't want him on your back".

"I hear this place is Haunted." Said Wufei as they got inside "H... Haunted," said Quatre a worried look on his face "he's just pullin your leg Quatre said Meiran as she helped Irea bring the rest of their bag's in "right. Let's go and find our bedroom's" said Irea as she began to walk up the stairs "wait for me Irea" said Quatre as he dashed after her "not bad for twelve hundred" said Wufei as he picked up his suitcase. "It's quite nice for an old mansion isn't it? I feel like a princess" replied Meiran as she followed after him "you are" said Wufei.

****

20:30 **Tuesday (first night)**

A storm had started blowing and the lightening crackled as the four sat by the fire. Quatre was snuggled up against his sister Irea on the sofa and Wufei and Meiran were sitting at the table reading.

"So do you think this place is really haunted?" said Meiran, looking up from her book. "Well old mansions are usually haunted aren't they" "Wufei you only saw that on Tv not all of them are haunted" said Irea who had had enough of Wufei's thought's already "anyway it's late and I think we should all get some rest." "Yes I'd agree with you there Irea, I'm pretty tired after that journey," said Meiran who had also had enough of Wufei for the day.

It was about midnight when they had settled down. They all had separate rooms but weren't far from each other if they were needed.

Quatre had just settled in to his bed when he heard something. He sat up clutching his covers "who's there" there was no answer. He lay down again and tried to go back to sleep. About ten minutes later he heard it again but louder. He sat bolt upright "if you don't show yourself I'm telling Irea" he said just after he had said that a pale figure appeared from the corner of the room "did I disturb your sleep little one" said the figure. Quatre said nothing he was too scared to move. The figure came closer "I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry, I'll go" and with that he disappeared "NO! WAIT, DON'T GO, please don't go." A few minutes later the figure returned "did you say something little one?" said the figure as it moved closer "are you real?" said Quatre as he sat up. "Kind of I'm a poltergeist" "do you have a name?" asked Quatre wide-awake now. "My name's Trowa, do you have a name?" he asked. "Oh yes, my name's Quatre, are you alone?" "No, I have two friend's" replied Trowa "what are their name's" asked Quatre "well, one of them is called Duo and the other is Heero, and to save you a question, were all fifteen" "you're a ghost right?" "Yes I am" "cool. I've never met a ghost before and your nice too. I thought they were all nasty and scary but your not," "not all ghosts are nice Quatre" suddenly a scream came from Meiran's room Quatre rushed out of bed to see what was wrong. 

When he got there they found Irea and Wufei comforting Meiran who was in tear's "Meiran what's wrong?" asked Quatre as he walked over to her "over there in the, the corner I saw a boy in black. He was, he was just standing there looking through my bag, when I screamed he, he just disappeared" "a ghost" said Wufei "I told you this place was haunted" "WUFEI! Would you give it a rest with the haunted stuff already!" said Irea as she placed her arm around Meiran "I, I saw a ghost," said Quatre walking over to his sister "he told me there were two other's" "Don't you start" said Irea glaring daggers at him. "I've had enough, I'm going to bed" she said as she walked out of the bedroom door. 

As Quatre got back to his bedroom he heard talking. In his room was Trowa and another ghost this one was in black Quatre took in a large breath "Oh no, you're not gonna scream too are you?" said the other ghost "please say you're not gonna scream" "it's ok I won't scream. I know Trowa already and I'm not scared anymore" Quatre replied with a smile "well that's alright then" said the ghost "the name's Duo, sorry to scare your friend back there, I was only curious" "that's ok, my name's Quatre" "pleased to meet such a nice kid. Hey d'ya want to meet my other buddy Heero? C'mon. With that he and Trowa grabbed Quatre's arms there was a bright flash and they disappeared.

When they reappeared they were in the basement. It was very dark apart from a small lamp in the corner sitting next to the lamp was a boy he was reading an old book. Upon hearing them approach he put the book down and got up. "Hey Heero, got someone for you to say hi to." "Hn." Was his reply Duo and Trowa walked Quatre up toward him "Hello my name's Quatre" "hi" said Heero who then disappeared "he doesn't talk very much" said Trowa as he and Duo took Quatre back to his room "no hard feelin's though buddy?" asked Duo " No. It's alright no hard feeling's" "We'd better go now, you need your sleep little one" said Trowa as he disappeared "g'night buddy, sweet dreams" said Duo as he disappeared also "goodnight Duo you too Trowa, Heero too, if your listening that is."

****

Wednesday 09:00

It was the day after they had moved in and already the fun had started. 07:25 The curtains in Wufei's bedroom flung open scaring him half to death when a voice from no-where shouted "Get up sleepyhead its mornin." 08:00 Irea was scared half out of her wit's when her bed cover's flew off of her bed and out onto the landing. Where she found them folded up nicely with a mug of coffee next to them 08:45 Quatre woke up to see his curtains open and the window to his bedroom open letting in a fresh cool breeze. Not to forget a bowl full of cereal that was placed on his bedside table " how nice" he said as he tucked into his breakfast. 

About half an hour later there was a knock at his door "come in," said Quatre as he placed his bowl back on the table In came Irea with a mug of coffee and Wufei who was looking pretty shaken up. "Did anything strange happen to you this morning?" Asked Irea as she sat down on the end of his bed. "Unless you call the curtains and the window being open and having a welcome bowl of cereal to wake up to strange no, not really" Quatre replied "well" said Irea "I had a very nice mug of coffee this morning not forgetting my bedcovers being nicely folded as well. But Wufei had the crap scared out of him especially when whatever it was shouted for him to get up" "oh," said Quatre quietly "I don't think they meant to scare you, they were trying to be helpful." "Who's they?" said Irea " they are my friends they live here." "Yes well they, better not do that to me again especially **not** at seven thirty in the morning **ok?**" "Yes Wufei, I'll have a word with them" "you better do or I'll send them to hell, and I mean it" "You can't do that to them Wufei, they're only trying to help." And with that Quatre leapt out of bed and ran out of the room. "Nice going Wufei. It's only our second day here and you already want to banish whatever was here first." "Yes well you don't fancy being woken up in the morning by a ghost or a whatever he calls it would you? I'd say we get rid of whatever 'they' is so we can live in it in peace" well Wufei, leave it be. I'm sure you'll get used to it, well 'they' or them whatever you're going to call it. Don't say things like that and leave it ok?" "Yes Irea."

Quatre was down in the basement where Trowa and Duo had taken him to see Heero the night before. He was sitting alone behind a chest of draws head in his arms when he heard a small sound, a sound of soft footsteps they were in the basement with him "Trowa, Duo is that you?" he asked out into the darkness. Just then the small lamp across from him turned on and he came face to face with the figure he'd seen the night before "Heero?" he asked "Heero is that you?" "Yes Quatre it is I now you are alone we can talk." Heero replied "but Trowa and Duo said you don't talk much" "that is true, but I would like to find out more about you and your friends, if that's alright with you?" "Yeah it's fine, I can tell you as much as you want to hear, but can I, am I allowed to ask you questions too?" "Sure If you're willing to listen to my answers, my friends not Trowa and Duo but my friends before treated me as an outcast and never listened to me at all that's why I don't seem to talk" "I shall listen Heero, I know how you feel. I used to be treated the same with my old friends like you did too."

They talked of many things through the day in the secret of the basement. They talked of summers in the warm sun and how much Heero would love to spend time out there again. Also of the cold winters that chilled you right through to the bone and the warm mugs of cocoa afterwards. They talked of how Heero, Duo and Trowa had met their demises so soon and that it shouldn't have happened. They talked until their peace and their talk of memories was broken as the door of the basement opened and Irea called down. As she came down towards where Quatre was sitting Heero disappeared leaving only the words "keep our talk between us." Quatre knew what Heero meant by that and replied quietly "only us." He then got up and walked over to Irea who was waiting next to some old wine bottles "what were you doing way down here it's nearly tea time, you've been down here all day." "I'm sorry Irea, I," he thought about the promise he made not to tell anyone of their talk so he said something else "I just came down here to get away and think. I wanted to be alone for a while that's all" "yes Quatre but you've been down here all day, we were worried" "I'm sorry" "ok everything's settled we've found you now come and have something to eat." Come to think of it he was rather hungry so he followed her up the stairs to the kitchen. Wufei and Meiran were sat down at the table eating their sandwiches when they walked in "I guess you found him then" said Wufei looking up from his book "yes Wufei, I have found him anyway didn't I say no books at the table?" "Oops, yes Irea sorry I forgot" they sat down and ate.

There was another storm brewing outside as Heero sat in the leftover rafters of the mansion that were in his bedroom when he died. He sat there watching the rain running down the large window that took up most of the wall. He watched the lightening making beautiful patterns in the sky and listened to the rumble of the thunder outside. Nobody knew of his room, the way in had been sealed when he had died so nobody could climb up to see how or what the room looked like so the memories could be cherished forever. He sat there thinking of the many walks he used to take in the warm sun and the cold snow also the thunderstorms. He used to love going for walks in the thunderstorms. But, that was all gone now. He would never feel the rain on his face or the warm sun on his arms or even the cold snow in his hands, not even the warm mugs of cocoa that would warm him up on cold days. What did he die for? It wasn't his time. It hadn't been Trowa or Duo's time either but when those people broke into the house and killed him, and his friends, and then killed themselves it was the end. They would never be able to come back. He knew his friends would leave him alone in his room unless they were wanted because they respected him like he did them. They were friends till the end.

The next morning was bright the air was fresh and there was another good morning breakfast waiting for Quatre as he awoke. After he had eaten he went to find out what other antics his friends had been up to. Again Irea had been woken up by he disappearing bed covers which were replaced with clean new ones folded nicely like the day before and also the hot mug of coffee. Wufei had been left alone until eight thirty where he was awoken by a big plate of a proper English breakfast. Meiran awoke by her curtains opening, a bowl full of cereal and a note containing an apology about the first night they had met. 

Quatre went down into the basement to see Heero but found no trace of him. He waited for a while then decided he'd call out his name loud enough for Heero to hear but quiet enough not to get anyone down there with him. "Heero? Are you there if you don't want to carry on with our talk we were having yesterday I'd understand" there was still no answer "I'm just going to pop down to the shops with Irea then. I'll see you when we come back, and I'll try to get you something" "Quatre are you coming?" shouted Irea "I'm coming hang on" Trowa and Duo passed behind him as he walked out of the door. "D'ya think we should tell him about Heero's bedroom?" said Duo as he carefully closed the door behind them "lie Duo, I'll leave it for a while." Replied Trowa as they moved across to the window "just leave Heero time and he'll show Quatre himself, you'll see".

Quatre returned after twelve in the afternoon he had gone shopping with Irea and had brought lot's of stuff back from the supermarket they had gone to he went down into the basement with the item he had brought to try and cheer his friend up. He knew something was wrong by the look in Heero's eyes as he was forced to halt his memorious talk he had had with him the other day "Heero? Heero, if your there I have something for you. Heero?" the figure of his friend appeared from the other side of the room Quatre walked up to him "Heero, I brought you this to cheer you up a bit" he held out a tiny thorn-less rose in a china pot. Heero took the gift and looked at him if ghosts could cry you could be sure Heero was crying now. He placed the pot down on the ground and looked at Quatre with something that looked like a small tear running down his face. "Quatre, no, nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. I, I thank you my, my friend. If I wasn't a ghost I'd hug you very tightly now" "well," said Quatre "you're a poltergeist and you can hold that flower pot so surely you could, you can try" with that Heero walked forward and wrapped his arms around the boy. He couldn't hold on to him but the thought of it made him feel better. "I want you to come with me for a while Quatre, I would like to show you something" Quatre held onto Heero's hand and after a bright flash they appeared in what seemed like an old attic but re-enforced so you could walk in it. "This Quatre, is my bedroom" "it's magic up here, you can see for miles out of that window of yours" "you're very lucky to be up here, I've never had anyone except Trowa and Duo up here and they don't often get invited up here." "This place is great," said Quatre as he sat down on one of the rafters Heero sat next to him "I died up here" said Heero as he looked out of the window. "How did you die Heero?" asked Quatre as he watched a couple of bird's fly over the trees. "My friends Trowa and Duo and I used to hang around in this place after our families were killed. We were sleeping here once when some people broke in here and wandered around the mansion until they found us the killed Trowa and Duo and then came up here for me the killed me up here and then sealed the way in and out of my room. Then they went and killed themselves and here we are now it wasn't even our time." "I wish there was a way we could bring you guys back to life so you could live a normal life and then die when your time has come" "there is no way Quatre. No way that I know of" he said another tear running down his face "and until someone finds out how were stuck dead forever" "I'll find a way Heero you're a very good friend and I believe we'll find a way I promise."

A couple of months into the year and nothing had changed much. Quatre had been invited up into Heero's bedroom many times since their talk and Heero believed in Quatre. Trowa and Duo had helped out quite a few times but had stayed out of the way when things went wrong still the only person that ever laid eyes on the trio was Quatre unless Duo threw a fit and then everybody knew exactly where he was. All they'd ever see when this happened is the odd plastic cup go flying (it's plastic otherwise he'd get in trouble with Trowa or Irea) and the odd streak of white light.

Quatre had been praying every night for the chance to bring Heero Trowa and Duo back to life again his prayers had gone unanswered but he kept on believing that one day what he asked for would happen.

It was around midnight the next day when an old woman in a cloak had appeared at the door asking for shelter for the night. Irea let her in as they had many rooms and told her of the ghosts that live there, and how there was three but she'd only glimpsed at two of them and that she hadn't ever seen the third. Also about her brother Quatre who seemed to have seen them all. "This boy" she said "take me to him we must talk" with that she walked up the stairs to where Quatre's room was. "How did you know he slept up here?" Said Irea curiously the old woman knocked loudly "come in, it's open" came a voice from the other side of the door. With that the old woman opened the door, went in, and closed it behind her saying "we need to be alone" "hello there" said Quatre as he put the book he was reading under his pillow "hello there young man" she said "I believe you have some unusual friends. Am I right?" "Yes, I do, why?" he replied "I have heard someone praying for something, praying for three lost souls that need help yes?" "Yes that was me, but how did you know?" "Not now my child, I must talk to these friends of yours ok?" "Yes, ok then" He replied. Just then a figure came through the wall startling them both. "You wanted me little one?" said Trowa as he moved up to Quatre. "Yes, there is a woman who would like to see you guys if its not too much" "I'll shall fetch Duo and try to find Heero, but I don't know whether he'll come" as he said that he disappeared "That was one of your friends no?" Said the woman as she sat down on the floor next to Quatre "Yes, that was Trowa, a close friend to me here" "he mentioned of two others Duo and Heero I think their names were" "Yes that's right" just as he said that Trowa appeared with Duo. "Where's Heero?" Said Quatre as he stood up "he said he didn't trust her and that he might stop for a while later on." Replied Trowa as Duo walked over to the old woman "Not meanin to seem rude or nothin but what are ya here for?" The woman stood up and removed her hood she was beautiful a pale cream colour but beautiful "are you an angel?" Asked Quatre as he walked over to her. "You could call me that Quatre" she replied as she brushed her hands across his face. "You know my name how?" "Your sister told me but I knew you and your friends long before that" she moved over to Trowa "I know of you and you're friends deaths also." she laid her hands upon his shoulders. He felt a strange feeling inside of him. He had not experienced this feeling before an unusual feeling that shot through his body" as she let go of him he dropped to the ground Quatre ran over to him placing his hand on his shoulder. Quatre felt the warmth coming from the turtleneck jumper he had always seen his ghostly friend wearing. He grabbed Trowa's hand he could feel his fingers in his own he felt a small pulse coming from his friends heart and he knew what had happened. "H, he's alive" Quatre whispered drawing his friend close, "Trowa, Trowa open you eyes" as he said that his friend did. So grabbing Quatre's hand he pulled himself up into a sitting position "Duo you can let me get up now" he said as he pulled himself from the arms around him "but Trowa I'm not Duo" said Quatre helping his friend up. Trowa turned round to face his friend "not Duo? Don't be silly oh, hang on your not Duo, you're Quatre, what's happening? You're not meant to be able to touch me let alone hold me" he said in astonishment "you're alive Trowa" said the woman "prove it" said Trowa as he walked over to her. She grabbed his cheek and gave him a pinch "that hurt!" said Trowa "that really hurt, I am alive" "I'm gonna get Heero" said Duo as he disappeared. Moments later he reappeared with another Boy "This is Heero," said Duo as he moved towards the woman "hello there Heero" she said as she walked over to Duo holding on to his shoulders. "You'll have to let go of him Duo or I can't do it" "yes mam" said Duo as he let go of Heero. Soon after that Duo was sitting on the floor staring at her "look at me! I'm really alive! Just you now Heero" he said as he stared at where was standing but Heero was gone "Heero? Hey were are you!" Duo got to his feet "I know where he's gone, follow me." Duo ran over to the door but bounced backwards "oops I forgot I can't run through the doors now." He got up, brushed himself off, opened the door and ran out, closely followed by Trowa, Quatre and the woman they ran upstairs to where the door to the room had been. "Excuse me but how could he be up here?" asked the woman as she heard Wufei, Meiran and Irea coming up the stairs. "He was killed up here, it's his bedroom." Said Duo as he looked in the wardrobe next to it for a hammer. "It was sealed by the people after they had killed him," said Trowa who started looking for a chisel. Irea Wufei and Meiran had finally reached the top of the stairs and were now staring at the two extra figures that were now fishing around in their wardrobe. "Who the heck are you two, and how did you get in here." Said Irea "they were the ghosts you saw around the mansion you know the ones I was telling you about remember?" said Quatre as he turned to her "the woman over there brought them back to life." "Well what are you doing to my wall?" "That's where the other boy was killed" Quatre explained the story of their deaths while Trowa and Duo hammered away at the seal. 

About fifteen minutes later they were through and sure enough there was Heero sitting on one of the beams in the room. "This place is beautiful" said Meiran as she walked into the room "it's not been touched for years" said Trowa as he followed her in Heero was looking out of the window when they came in and was now staring across at them at them. He was about to disappear again when the woman leapt at him as he struggled to get out of her arms he felt a strange feeling shooting through his body, then as she pushed him to the ground his body somehow relaxed and he found he couldn't move. 

Weird jolts of energy shot through his head as the feeling took over and everything went black.

Heero awoke in Trowa's arms. The boy was sitting next to him resting Heero's head on his shoulder he could see Duo on his other side, he was stroking Heero's head softly, infront of him was Quatre, Irea Meiran and Wufei they were staring at him in astonishment, the woman was no-where to be seen.

They sat there for a while until the woman returned, she had something in her hands a small glass " Here" she said handing him the glass "drink it, it should make your head feel better" "Don't be silly. I can't drink that I'm dead remember I can't drink or eat anything" "you'll drink it or I'll come over there and force it down your throat" "but I am dead! I can't do that!" the woman walked over to Heero and sat down. "If you were dead could I do this to you?" She slapped him hard across the face knocking him into the wall "I bet you enjoyed that" said Duo as he walked over to help Heero up "I think she did" said Heero rubbing his cheek "sorry about that" said the woman with a giggle. "I guess I don't know my own strength." "I'll give you strength" said Heero getting up and walking towards her "Heero leave her alone she's powerful" said Trowa quickly holding him back "powerful my foot" just then Quatre leapt at him knocking him over. Rolling over and pinning Quatre to the ground he threw a punch at him, deliberately punching his fist into the ground "you didn't go through me." He said getting up "you didn't, you knocked me over, I', I'm, alive" he ran straight out of the door and down the stairs and out the front door, tripping over on the driveway he rolled down the grass until he came to a large patch of sunlight. There he flaked out and closed his eyes taking in the warmth from the sun for the first time in ages "look at him" said Duo as he stood by the door "now that's the first smile I've seen from him in ages and it's great to see." Trowa joined him as they watched Heero sit up. "What's he doing?" said Wufei as he joined them at the door "I don't know," said Quatre as he stepped out onto the driveway followed by Meiran and Irea. 

A few minutes later Heero walked up to them. In his hands was a large blue flower. He walked over to Quatre and placed it in his hands "you gave me a rose and kindness so I'll give you one of my own 'special' flowers." Quatre and Heero walked inside to put the flower in a pot while the others stood confused in the doorway.

The day after they were brought back the woman left the house with only a farewell and a thank-you for the nights stay, then in the blink of an eye she was gone. 

Life went on normally after that. The house now no longer haunted had three new inhabitants. Trowa kept his usual job of waking the gang up in the morning. Heero spent his time out in the many kinds of weather he had missed and Duo was just plain Duo. As for Quatre, Irea, Wufei and Meiran well they just went along with the rollercoaster called life.

**Owari**

Well I know that was a bit quick but it was good yeah?

Let me know by E-mailing me at RaiAkuma1@activemail.co.uk


End file.
